fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Life (Pure's)
Life Life is a special element and basic element, with capabilities that can revive opponents at the right time. It costs 375 diamonds. Life is a support element that's not really acquired to bring during an active battle, but can be helpful when your defenses is at its weakest. Statistics Damage : Low Defense : High Speed : Medium Spells Healing Ritual ' ''User spins several orbs around their head, preparing them for releasing. Each delivers a low amount of damage but steals considerable amount of health from the opponent. --> The user creates a circle of orbs around their head that increases in number the more it is charged. Each delivers 15 ~ 35 damage, and steals certain amounts of health based on their amount : Instant Click -> 5 Orbs, does a total of 75 ~ 175 DMG, steals 5 ~ 8 health. Charged (0.5 ~ 1 second) -> 8 Orbs, does a total of 120 ~ 280 DMG, steals 7 ~ 10 health. Charged (1.5 ~ 2.5 seconds) -> 10 Orbs, does a total of 150 ~ 350 DMG, steals 11 ~ 14 health. 'Fully Charged (3 seconds) -> '''13 Orbs, does a total of 195 ~ 455 DMG, steals 15 ~ 18 health. Unlike most projectiles, they can only be aimed at one direction, at the same time, similar to Slime's bullets. This multi projectile has a 4 second cooldown. ''*Consumes 250 mana '''Barrier of Life User creates a triangular barrier around them that heals considerable health and absorbs projectiles' damage and converts them to hitpoints. --> The user creates a huge, triangular opaque prism (3x smaller than Cosmic Shrine). The barrier heals them and allies that come inside of it. When prism is in play, the caster heals 3% of their hp per second for 5 seconds and gives them immunity to any type of damage, although they still can be frozen, stunned or blinded. Projectiles shot are absorbed (except for Phoenix, Sound and Explosion) and give 15 health. Bullets heal 4 health per blast. The prism lasts for 6 seconds. This shield spell has a 10 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana and costs 150 shards Revive User acquires the ability to revive once, with 80% of their health restored. --> The user raises both hands and releases a pillar made of light from above them. This gives them the ability to revive at least once, with 80% health restored. If the caster dies, they will revive after a second, then take 80% health, on their exact same location where they died. If they died for the second time, they will go to the safe zone instead. This transformation spell doesn't have a time span, but has a 9 second cooldown. *Consumes 400 mana and costs 300 shards * Note : '''If you die by falling out of the map, you will spawn in a random location in the map you are in. '''Restorive Conviction User creates a green circle around within a radius. Heals them self and allies but pushes away opponents near it and do low amounts of damage. --> The user stretches their right arm, then places a bright green circle within a 25 stud range that has a 6 stud radius. This circle heals the caster and allies by 20 hp per 1.5 seconds. Strangers who don't belong in the caster's party will be pushed away from the circle, and they take 90 ~ 180 damage per second if they try to get in. The green circle lasts for 6.5 seconds, and heals approximately 120 ~ 160 health. This close range spell has a 10 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana and costs 450 shards Life Steal User stuns all nearby players, then steals high amounts of health from them. Dead allies can be revived at the right time. '' --> The user elevates a few feet away from the ground and raises both hands then puts them down vigorously, summoning several white rope-like leechers that has a small opening for a mouth. Players within 30 studs radius are grabbed by these with extreme speeds. Once grabbed, opponents take 13 ~ 37 damage per second for 12 seconds. The caster receives the same amount of damage, in the form of health, to heal them. It heals 156 ~ 444 health to the caster and damage to opponents. Within 12 seconds, if an ally dies, they are revived with 50% health restored after a split second. When the caster dies during the ultimate, they are also revived, with 90% health restored. This ultimate has a 1 minute and 35 second cooldown. ''*Consumes 1000 mana and costs 600 shards